fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruled by Madness/Script
Opening Narration The capital of Renais. After the twins' absence, seeing their home ruined by war brings them terrible grief. Orson, a former Knight of Renais , had been assigned to guard Castle Renais. However, he switched allegiances, betraying his oaths of loyalty to his homeland. Ephraim marks his homecoming by vowing to see Renais healed. Chapter 16: Ruled by Madness (Outside of Castle Renais) *'Eirika:' Brother... *'Ephraim:' What has happened to our home? What has happened to Castle Renais? How did it come to be so ruined? So desolated? *'Seth:' Spies reported that the castle is being held by the traitor Orson. *'Ephraim:' Orson... In retrospect, I realize he's been acting odd for a while now. He seemed so...dispirited. *'Seth:' His wife passed away six months back. The loss may have been too much for his mind to bare. His love and devotion to his wife were well known among the knights. *'Eirika:' ...... *'Seth:' Now, he sits alone in the king's former bedchamber. He makes no effort to govern. No is allowed to enter the chambers, and he takes no meals. *'Eirika:' What could he possibly be doing? *'Seth:' I do not know. The spies had to insight into his behavior. He does nothing to deal with the dark creatures and bandits roaming the land. Reports say all of Renais is engulfed in chaos. Region agter region is revolting, and Orson's reign is already crumbling. Left alone, it may very well collapse under the weight of its own neglect. *'Ephraim:' We cannot allow the situation to reach that point. We're going home Eirika. We're going to the castle. *'Eirika:' I hear you, Ephraim. (Screen fades to the map and Myrrh moves one space up) *'Myrrh:' Um, Ephraim? *'Ephraim:' What is it, Myrrh? *'Myrrh:' I-I will fight with you. Now that Selena has returned my dragonstone to me... I'll do what I can until it's power runs out. Let's take back your home. *'Eirika:' Are you sure about this? *'Myrrh:' For the two of you...I simply want to help. *'Ephraim:' All right. I understand. But you must make me a promise. You are never to stray from our sides. Got that? *'Myrrh:' Of course... (Inside the castle) *'Fighter:' Huh? Who do you think you are? These are the chambers of Orson, steward of Renais. There's no place here for a street urchin like you, boy. *'Soldier:' You... You fool! This is Prince Lyon! *'Fighter:' What? This whelp is... I-I beg your forgiveness! *'Lyon:' ...... It's all right. I'm not sort of person others hold in esteem... (Riev unlocks the door and he and Lyon go to meet Orson) *'Fighter:' ...Who in the world is that? What a creepy-looking man. *'Soldier:' Shh... He can hear you. *'Fighter:' You want to talk about creepy, that Orson's the one who chills my hide. What do you think he's doing back there? I've heard a lot of bizarre rumors from the master of the mess hall. ...Do you think he needs help? Could he be dangerous? *'Soldier:' I don't care. I'm here for the money. As long as I get paid, I'm happy. But on the subject of rumors, have you heard the stories of the secret treasure? There's supposed to be some fabulous wealth hidden in Castle Renais. I tell you, if I find it, I'm gone. (Screen fades to Orson) *'Orson:' What is it, Monica? You seem so happy today. Of COURSE I know what today is. I'd never forget your birthday! I have a present for you, dear. I think you'll like it... *'Lyon:' Orson. *'Orson:' ...... *'Lyon:' Do you still recognize me, Orson, or are you entirely lost to this world? Yes, it's me, Prince Lyon. I'm the one to whom you are indebted for resurrecting your beloved wife. *'Orson:' ...Get out. This is Monica and my place. I will not have our home disturbed by anyone. I did as you asked. I betrayed Renais. My promise has been kept. *'Lyon:' Yes, and I'm very grateful to you. I came by today to offer you a piece of advice. Nothing more. Ephraim is coming, Orson. He's on his way here to steal the happiness you two share. *'Orson:' Prince Ephraim? *'Lyon:' That's right, Orson. And he's angry. I don't think he'll forgive you for betraying Renais. You've done so much to free your wife from the grave. It's a shame she'll die with you. *'Orson:' No! That can't happen-- *'Lyon:' That's all I have to say to you. What yo do now is up to you. *'Orson:' ...Monica, I'm sorry. I have something I must do. Please wait for me here. Oh, darling, don't look so sad. I'll be back soon, and then I'll never leave. I must do this to protect our happiness. You understand that, don't you? All right then. I'll be back. Versus Orson With Eirika (Eirika's Route) * Eirika: Orson... Why would you betray us? * Orson: ...Princess Eirika. If anyone could understand my feelings, it might be you. For the one I love... I betrayed everything. My country, my lord and master... Everything... With Ephraim (Ephraim's Route) *'Orson:' Prince Ephraim... You never did know when to quit. Renais is already lost. It's too late... *'Ephraim:' Orson... You will move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne... You've no right to sit there. With Seth *'Orson:' Seth... So you've come, have you? *'Seth:' Sir Orson. *'Orson:' You're an impressive knight, Seth. You would sacrifice your life for king and country. Not even a moment's pause. It's a pitiful, unrewarding life, through and through. *'Seth:' It is my charge. It is my hope. Sir Orson... Prepare yourself. After Battle *'Seth:' Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. The castle has been secured. And... *'Ephraim:' What is it? *'Seth:' ... This way. This is the room Orson was holed up in. (Seth, Ephraim and Eirika enter the room) *'Monica:' ...Darling... *'Ephraim:' You, you're Orson's... *'Eirika:' ...... *'Monica:' Darling. Darling. Darling...darling...darling...darling... *'Ephraim:' ...What?! This...is horrible... *'Eirika:' ......Oh! *'Ephraim:' This same magic was used to control Emperor Vigarde. She's already dead, and her corpse was used to... *'Eirika:' Who? Who could... *'Ephraim:' You needn't look any longer, Eirika. Let's go outside. *'Monica:' Darling. Darling...darling... *'Seth:' ...You can't say this thing is truly alive anymore. I'll... *'Ephraim:' No... I'll do it. ...The two of them spent every day in here, did they? Orson was mad. But I think he was happy... (Screen fades to the map) *'Ephraim:' We've finally made it back. Yet... *'Eirika:' Mmm... We can repair the castle, and what was stolen, we can do without. But the wounds and suffering inflicted upon the people of Renais... *'Ephraim:' It's too late to undo their pain. Once I become king, I must set our country right. I doubt the people will give me a warm reception, though. I did abandon them. All I can do is try to win back their trust, no matter how long it takes... (Seth appears) *'Eirika:' Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim. You should look outside. *'Ephraim:' Outside? (Eirika, Ephraim and Seth leave the room) *'Citizens:': Prince Ephraim! Princess Eirika! The king has returned! Our king! Glory to Renais! Long live King Ephraim! *'Ephraim:' ...... *'Seth:' ...They're not cheering for you. They cheer because Orson's misrule is at an end. They cheer the possibility of a better tomorrow, not the deeds we did today. But how will the hearts of the people move tomorrow and the next day? That is for you to decide. *'Ephraim:' I will not let their hopes and dreams be shattered again. I will be king. Like my father before me, I will dedicate myself to their happiness. *'Eirika:' And I will do all I can to help, Ephraim. (Screen fades to the throne room) *'Seth:' Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Before Renais fell, King Fado entrusted me with this message: "Raise the twins' bracelets in the hall of kings. The seal will be broken. The resting place of the Sacred Stones will be revealed..." *'Ephraim:' I understand. *'Eirika:' So we're supposed to raise our bracelets over our heads, right? *'Ephraim:' Let's try it, Eirika. *'Eirika:' I'm ready, Ephraim. (A secret entrance appears and Eirika, Ephraim and Seth enter) *'Ephraim:' This is the Stone of Renais... *'Eirika:' Yes. This is one of the five stones that defeated the Demon King *'Ephraim:' If Lyon had acquired our bracelets, the stone would have been destroyed by now. Together, we protected the only power that can help us stop Lyon's insanity. *'Eirika:' Yes. It's the only hope left to us. Hope for you and me, and the last true hope for peace... *'Ephraim:' Let's get back, Eirika. *'Eirika:' ...Huh? Brother, look! Our bracelets, they're... *'Ephraim:' What is this? Are they reacting to the light of the stone? *'Eirika:' I can't believe the bracelets contain so much power... *'Ephraim:' I wonder if Father anticipated all of this long ago. When I was growing up, I never though about becoming king. I only wanted to be a good soldier, a good warrior. The best on the battlefield. Father never understood what I wanted, but... I never understood him, either. *'Eirika:' ...... *'Ephraim:' It was the same when Grado invaded Renais. I should have stayed home to defend the kingdom... Instead, I raced off to fight for personal glory. *'Eirika:' Brother... I don't think you know how well Father understood your feelings. When I last saw him, he was concerned for nothing but our safety... *'Seth:' Eirika is correct. King Fado asked after your exploits every day. He also told me what a fine king you would one day make. *'Ephraim:' Father... *'Seth:' Now Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Please follow me. The Sacred Twins of Renais should be near the stone's reliquary. (Screen fades to the map and Seth unlocks the chests) *'Seth:' Ah, here we go. This lance can only be one of the Sacred Twins of Renais. Please, Prince Ephraim, take this sacred relic and feel it's weight. *'Ephraim:' So this is one of our Sacred Twin relics, is it? I've never seen them. Look, there's a name inscribed here. Siegmund, the Flame Lance. *'Seth:' And this blade is sister to the lance, the other Sacred Twin of legend. Princess Eirika, if you would? *'Eirika:' Of course. There's a name carved here as well. Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade... *'Ephraim:' These are the ancient weapons of our forefathers--the weapons of heroes. They were enshrined generations ago, to be used only by the king... I don't know if this is a burden I'm capable of bearing... but I do know that this is no time to curse my fate. I will fight. For my father, for my country, and for my people. (Eirika, Ephraim and Seth go back to the throne room) *'L'Arachel:' What is happening? Have you found the Sacred Stone? *'Ephraim:' We've found it. Here it is. *'L'Arachel:' Wow! It truly is spectacular. This goes some way to brighten the dark shadows that loom over us. *'Innes:' Our countries' Sacred Stones have been shattered by Grado's men. The Stone of Renais is our last remaining weapon. *'L'Arachel:' No, it's not. You have forgotten the Stone of my beloved Rausten. Remember, there were five Sacred Stones for our five nations. The stones of Grado, Frelia and Jehanna are gone, but hope is not. We have the Stone of Renais, after all, and that of Rausten is safe. Our road is clear, my friends. I must guide you to Rausten. *'Ephraim:' Lead the way, L'Arachel. *'L'Arachel:' Of course. And you will all be welcome to stay in the palace. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Game Script